Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle front portion structure.
Related Art
A technology has been disclosed where a reinforcement is placed between a cowl upper member and a cowl lower member disposed at an upper side and a lower side of a lower portion of a front windshield glass of an automobile to thereby locally improve the rigidity of the cowl in the vehicle width direction, control cross-sectional deformation of the cowl, and control vibration of the front windshield glass (e.g., see FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2013-82245).
It is conceivable for this technology to be applied to control vibration of a steering column of an automobile.
However, this technology controls vibration of the front windshield glass and is not sufficient to control vibration of the steering column. That is, there has been room for improvement in order to control vibration of the steering column.